Real Life lyrics
The original and incorrect lyrics were depressing, but I don't blame anyone for hearing them that way since most earbuds are awful. The following is what I found via the OGG file (no YouTube compression artifacts) and a set of Sennheiser HD 480 headphones. (Get a set of those or even the HD 450s if you can, seriously.) Sidenote: It's sad Heather and Mike's parents died, but, as a parent, myself, my greatest wish would be that my children survive and live happy lives. In-context, God exists and the parents are in the Afterlife. They see what's going on. The Raposa weren't annihilated. They shifted to Mike's Waking-Life mind, leaving his damaged coma mind behind them. Also in-context, Wilfre may even have survived. Wilfre was afraid of dying, but he ultimately couldn't. His panic is over, as the Raposa live on, likely more healthy than ever. Anyway, this was a labor of Love and I hope anyone who might be feeling bad who sees this will understand the original lyrics were wrong and it's an incredibly happy song at the end. Aside from what my awesome sound chip, epic headphones, and well-preserved ears told me, I followed the overall themes of Creation, Art, and the Maker ethic. For example, "I'm pouring my heart and I'm spilling my soul" because you can pour and spill paint. I'll re-iterate; this is not a sad song, but I understand why it was interpreted as such. The original "translation", for lack of a better word, made me feel sad, but listening closely with the proper gear yielded correct lyrics and a life lesson: "How you're feeling changes how the world appears." (Rush - Totem Pole reference). Anyway. Do with this as you may. On that note: Keep it zesty! -- Fryode -- Create a place through shapes and shades Build a blinding stage where beauty is made But when your colors fade Everything will change I'm trying hard to imagine better Daydream him. I'll wait forever! I'll pray that our paths blur... together. It might not be true, but it's the best I can do, If only to keep a little piece of you. I can't keep it inside. I'll have to shout it out loud; All of the things I couldn't live without! And I'm pouring my heart, and I'm spilling my soul And I'm taking a breath, and he's giving his all And I wanna walk out from the trouble I'm in 'Cause I'm really not sure where to begin... And if making it will make it better; Better than it was before, And lines could bring us close together So I won't be lonely no more. Pretending it doesn't matter Could help me pass the time. Make-believe! He'll hide forever! This is real life This is real li-i-ife This is real life Oh oh oh this is real life Oh oh oh (It's time to see the real life) Paint your world full of tones. Write the story so you know how it goes. But my heart's alone, 'till he comes home. He'll make a decision, he'll have no choice. And I'll hold him close, he'll hear my voice. And I'll pray we're together, Forever. Take a deep breath. Go for a walk. I wish you were here, 'cause we've got to talk. I can't keep it inside. I have to shout it out loud; All of the things I couldn't live without. And I'm pouring my heart, and I'm spilling my soul, And I'm gasping for air 'cause he's (he has) given it all, And he wants to wake up from the dream he's been in, And start it all over so we can really... begin making it, we'll make it better; Better than it was before. And lines could bring us close together So I won't be lonely no more. Pretending it doesn't matter Could help me pass the time "Make-Believe he'll hide forever?!" This is real life! (I'm just trying to survive) This is real life, ohhh (Every day in my re-al life) This is real life, oh oh oh (Taking one step at a time) This is real life (in real out life) It's time to see Well he's taking the steps and he's making a stand. He's pulling down walls and doing all that he can. He's through with black and white And drawing the lines Between make believe and real life. (I'm just trying to survive) This is real life (Every day in my re-al life) This is real life (Taking one step at a time) Ohh oh, (in real...) This is real life Ohohoh Her: My real dreams Him: And real love Her: Believe the things Him: That you can touch Her: This make believe Him: Is not enough Her: It's time to see A real life... -- The incorrect and depressing lyrics follow, for archival purposes: -- Create a place through shapes and shades Build a blinding stage where beauty is made But when your colors fade Everything will change I'm tryin' hard to imagine better Daydream him I'll wait forever I'll pray that our paths blur Together It might not be true But it's the best I can do It's only to keep a little piece of you I can't keep it inside I'll have to shout it out loud All of the things I couldn't live without And I'm pourin' my heart And I'm sealin' my soul And I'm taking a breath And he's giving his all And I wanna walk out From the trouble I'm in 'Cause I'm really not sure Where to begin And if faking it will make it better Better than it was before And lies could bring us close together So I won't be lonely no more Pretending it doesn't matter Could help me pass the time Make believe He'll hide forever This is real life This is real life This is real life Oh oh oh This is real life Oh, oh, oh time to see the real life Paint your world full of tones Write the story so you know how it goes But, my heart's alone 'Till he comes home He'll make a decision He'll have no choice And I'll hold him close He'll hear my voice And I'll pray we're together, forever Take a deep breath Go for a walk Wish you were here 'Cause we've got to talk I can't keep it inside I have to shout it out loud All of the things I couldn't live without And I'm pourin' my heart And I'm sealin' my soul And I'm gasping for air 'Cause he's given it all And he wants to wake up From the dream he's been in And start it all over So we can relive Fakin' it will make it better Better than it was before And lies could bring us close together So I won't be lonely no more Pretending it doesn't matter Could help me pass the time Make believe He'll hide forever This is real life This is real life Ohhhh~ This is real life Oh oh oh This is real life time to see-- He's taking a step And he's making a stand He's pulling down walls And doing all that he can He's through with black and white And drawing the lines Between make believe and Real life This is real life This is real life Oh oh oh This is real life Ooh ooh My real dreams Have real love You make the things That you can't touch This make believe Is not enough It's time to see A real life ❤ Category:Songs